


A Special Mother’s Day

by Crazycrash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Mom Zircon, Peridot is baby, Zircons are parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24096319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazycrash/pseuds/Crazycrash
Summary: Wanted to write this for Mother’s Day so enjoy it.-Yelena/Mom (Yellow zircon)-Belle/Mommy (Blue zircon)
Relationships: Blue Zircon/Yellow Zircon (Steven Universe)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	A Special Mother’s Day

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write this for Mother’s Day so enjoy it.
> 
> -Yelena/Mom (Yellow zircon)  
> -Belle/Mommy (Blue zircon)

Peridot woke up to the sound of birds chirping and saw her door was left open. She quickly changed from her alien pajamas to her usual clothing and thought of a sweet idea. Today was Mother’s Day and Peridot glanced at her clock. It showed 8:30 am and Peridot knew her moms wouldn’t wake up in 2 hours. The 10 year old wanted to make them breakfast and since Mom taught her to make pancakes since a young age she wanted to make them that and put some details to her creation. Peridot headed to the kitchen and got all the ingredients and prepared to make them. Once she had all the important things mixed up she put them on the oven and grabbed the spatula. She quickly glanced at the clock and it showed 10:00 am. Peridot knew she had 20 minutes left before her parents woke up and she quickly hurried. Once she made enough pancakes for the three she decorated the table. She quickly filled a glass full of water and headed to her backpack. Aunt Yellow Pearl brought flowers to Peridot to give to her parents and Peridot was very thankful of that. The ten year old then filled the glass of water with the beautiful flowers and decided to put fruits on her parent’s breakfast. She knew Mommy liked blueberries and Mom liked bananas in hers. Peridot quickly washed the blueberries and then used a knife and carefully started to chop the bananas in squares. Once that was finished Peridot admired her work and quickly wrote on a piece of paper Happy Mother’s Day. Peridot then heard voices from the master bedroom and was smiling happily. It was Belle her mommy to come out of the room with Yelena talking. They both stopped talking and looked at the table covered with the pancakes.

”What the-“ Yelena said.

”Happy Mother’s Day” little Peridot said jumping. 

”Oh my stars” Belle said with tears on her face.

”Wait I didn’t mean to make mommy cry” Peridot said.

Peridot was surprised when her mommy ran to her and gave her a huge hug. She then spotted her mom coming towards them and giving a hug as well. Peridot was confused but just let it go. She quickly told them to let go cause she couldn’t breathe. That got both her parents to let go of her and giving her kisses everywhere.

”Gross stop” little Peridot said.

”Never” Belle said then tickling her daughter.

”No!!” Peridot said while letting out laughs.

Belle and Peridot let out a little yelp when Yelena grabbed both of them and gave them both a kiss on the cheek.

”Alright that’s enough, how about we enjoy what our little Peridot did for us, shall we?” Yelena asked.

“Yeah” the small child said.

That got a smile on Belle and Peridot took her parents hands to the table where she showed what she did. Belle was still crying with joy of what her little child did.

”Happy Mother’s Day moms” Peridot said one last time.

Peridot gave them one last hug before everyone started to dig in. After that, Yelena decided to take everyone on a road trip and that’s how the day started.


End file.
